A Jewel on the beach
by iggyxxmitchell
Summary: During Breaking Dawn, after Jaco had run to the mall to find an imprint....he returns home...one shot


**Jacobs POV**

I decided I wasn't quite ready to go back to the Cullen scum yet. I didn't want to intrude on their _family_ moment. Instead I drove around and immersed my thoughts in the wondrous purring and growling of The vanquish.

When I finally paid attention to where I had drove myself, I realised I had driven into La Push. This was the closest I had been to home in what seemed like ages! Not wanting to be seen I got out the car and ran to the top of the La push cliff at the top of the beach. There was no one there but the pouring rain probably put most people off. I guessed that Sam and his pack would be guarding closer to home in this weather. Leah was going to kill me when I got back, I could imagine her now:

_You said yourself that we can't go home!! _I didn't care; I didn't want to think about her at the moment. I needed to think about Bella. I sat down on the edge of the cliff and thought. What was I going to do? Should I leave or should I stay. Right now I wanted to leave, to get away from everyone and go straight to my wolf form and stay like that forever; with no emotions no hurt. That would also help if I left now….if I mourned and got over her now then it wouldn't be so hard when she did die….

But I knew the right thing to do was to stay. Bella and the blood suckers needed my protection, Seth and Leah wouldn't be enough to save them in a battle, also I needed to be there to kill Cullen when the _thing _inside her killed her.

Just then I heard a rustling from behind me. I sprung up ready for an attack. But instead of a full werewolf army there was a girl, sting on the bench facing me. She had her head down and was stuffing a piece of paper into her bag.

I don't know what did it but I found myself walking towards her, I looked at the thing that she was stuffing in her bag and with a jolt realised it was a picture of me!

"Can I see?" I held out my hand

"Sure, well I suppose it is you. I am sorry for drawing you without….." but her wonderful voice was drowned out when I looked at the picture. It was of me it was defiantly me; my bare back my soaking hair in front of my face and that look that I seemed to be wearing a lot these days. The burning man look, well I blamed that leech for that. But what then drew my attention was the writhing on the side: it was curvy and neat and it read

'_If only he could find someone else'_

"Believe me I have been trying all day!" I smiled at the girl– I didn't know why but I felt at ease with her like she was the balm on my scar left by Bella. I held out my hand,

"Jacob" she took it and said

"Jodie" She then stared at my hand.

"Yowza, you're hot!" I grinned and said,

"Well, what can I say!!?" She giggled then looked straight into my eyes.

And I was floating, all the weights on my shoulders: Bella, my pack, the other pack, my father were suddenly lifted as I stared into the eyes of the new centre of my life:

Jodie

And then like a cheesy movie the sun came out.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked knowing that she would say yes. We walked and talked for hours, conversation came easy and she was funny and sweet. She had light brown eyes that sparkled as she talked of her family and she had short brown, almost blonde, hair which bobbed as she walked. We spent the whole day together and towards the end I decided to tell her – what I was. Since I had imprinted on her, then there was no way I was going to be able to keep this a secret.

"Hay, J, do you mind sitting down for a sec?" we stopped and sat down on the log that I had sat with Bella…..wow Bella….i hadn't thought about her for a while!! But I no longer felt tied to her…..I grinned…. I had gotten over her!!

**After breaking dawn…..**

I got into bed,

"Hi, J!"

She smiled and snuggled down into my chest "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked concerned. I rolled my eyes.

"J, we have been through this!! I have to do this if I want to be with you." She frowned

" But that means giving up everything, and Seth and Leah...are you sure they will cope?"

"Seth is a big boy now….and Leah is thinking of giving up any way."

She smiled,

"_Seth is a big boy!?_ You sound like his dad!"

"Just practising" I said as I rubbed the small bump that had formed in her belly.

"'K. night night."

"Night" I said, and kissed her on the top of her forehead.

I watched her as she slept. It soothed me, prepared me for what I was about to do. Finally I feel asleep.

In my dream I was in the forest, I was alone except for a huge red wolf by my side. The wolf looked at me and whined.

"I am sorry." I sighed

"But I have to do this, I want to live my life with her," The great wolf nodded and licked my arm.

"Bye" I whispered.

And slowly but surely the wolf left me, it let go of my soul and I knew it would never return. I turned around and walked into the morning sunlight - to live my life….human.


End file.
